The sound of love
by azurex
Summary: Raven's always realized that Lydia loves Edgar. As he suffers to put the pain behind him and forget about Lydia, there might be someone else who's falling for him... Raven x OC. Takes place in high school!


Disclaimer: I do not own hakushaku to yosei (but i wish i did!)

Rated T now for swearing..though there might be a couple of fluff chapters later. I don't know. -grins evilly-

Pairings: Raven x Lydia( but later on an OC comes)

Raven: 15 years old, dark green eyes, with raven-coloured hair.

Rain: 15 years old, flecked hazel eyes, with black hair and cinnamon highlights.

Lydia: 17, green pericot eyes, caramel-coloured hair. Average height for a girl.

Edgar: 18, ash mauve eyes, ash blond hair. Tall and intimidating.

I'll add more characters as I go along the story. Reviews are welcome! [please try not to flame..]

* * *

Raven sighed to himself, and raked a finger through his mostly because he couldn't forget her. How could he? He had fallen in love with someone above his status, someone whom his master loved- and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Lydia._ He savoured the bittersweet flavour on his tongue; so rich, so strong, but so fleeting at the same time.

It was the taste of forbidden fruit. It brought him so much joy just to see her smile, but the inexplicable pain he felt- like someone had wrenched his heart out- it stood unperished, eating away at him, like he was rotting; torn viciously from the inside out_. I knew Lord Edgar was more capable of protecting her than me, but still, I.._. He smiled bitterly.

It tortured him to know that Lydia was sitting right next to him, oblivious to his feelings. It tormented him because everytime he thought she knew of his feelings, she turned away again, unreachable to him. Everytime she smiled at him, it gave him false hope_; Maybe she knows_, he would think, but then whenever she talked about Edgar, her eyes would grow radiant and she could not hide the pretty flush on her fair cheeks. She would stutter over her words, suddenly become increasingly absorbed with whatever she was doing...the list was endless.

Even Raven was not such a fool not to realize that Lydia was in love.

With Edgar, that is.

_Why, _he wondered silently,_ can't anything cure unrequited love?_

* * *

_"Raven..Raven...." _"Raven....?" Lydia's green, pericot eyes peeped up at him curiously." You have such a strange expression on your face. What were you thinking?"

At this,Raven was jolted out of his chain of thought. A fleeting look of shock flitted past his face and was returned with a look of seeming indifference just as quickly. " Just some... musings.." he muttered, staring out the window.

" Oh, right! I forgot that today's your first day at school!" Lydia piped up, with seemingly infinite enthusiasm. She failed to register the slight look of disappointment in his eyes, which was very nearly unnoticeable.

_I can't even stop loving her from a distance, like this..._

* * *

Ashenbert High school- known as a school for the rich, very intelligent, or those with special connections. An elite high school which was also very high class and was notorious for its exhorbitant school fees.

The tall, intimidating building stood elegantly, with its separate clock tower adjoined to the building. As it chimed, students of various ages were lined up at the driveway- in their expensive cars, of course. Student after student stepped out of their cars with the assistance of their chauffeurs.

All save one.

Rain could feel the stares burning through the back of her head and she bit her lip, unassured, pressured and...alone. Whispers echoed around her and she felt sick, faint with apprehension." You know, Asher, she looks like a slut-" "ssh! she'll hear you!" " who is that bitch?" " A pathetic commoner.."

Filled with apathy, it was all she could do to deliver a glare suffused in burning hatred as the growing swarm of dark feelings inundated her being. _One more word and I'll snap their wrists,_ she promised herself, acutely aware of the uncomfortable thoughts she was having.

" Hi!" beamed a short brunette. He was actually kind of cute-in a younger brother way. He grinned and caught up with her. " I'm Nico! First day at school?" " Sort of..." mumbled Rain, but her face didn't betray her relief that someone humane actually existed in the school. " Same here. I transferred from Ashford's- a kind of affiliated school. It's almost the same atmosphere here! I can't believe it myself."

Comforted, Rain relaxed and the dark feelings surrounding her started to evaporate as she talked to Nico.

* * *

Like it? Let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short but i'll try and update more after exams.

-azurex


End file.
